


Baby Boy

by angelic_tylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler Joseph, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, jyler, not mdlb/cgl, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_tylerr/pseuds/angelic_tylerr
Summary: A quick self indulgent jyler smut. She tops.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Baby Boy

  
Jenna sat atop Tyler's lap as he laid on the hotel bed, rolling her hips into his carefully. His bottom lip quivered as he watched her, mouth agape and eyes wide, unable to make a sound. Her hair cast a golden veil over her face, but he could see most of it. Hints of baby blue eyes peeking through the waterfall of hair, flicking between his face and her thighs around his waist.

He let out a soft breath as he jerked his hips, and she stopped. Placing a hand on his abdomen, Jenna whispered, "Softly, baby, gentle."

His eyes slowly closed as she continued to grind on his lap, hand kept in place. He sighed as he tried not to move under her, knowing her hand there meant "stay still."

She watched as he brought his hands up to his mouth, as if to bite his finger and muffle himself, but she gently grabbed his wrists.

"No hands," she said, smiling so sweetly down at him. She placed his hands at the side of his head, palms facing upwards so she could watch him grasp at nothing.

Tyler promptly did as he was told. No matter how frustrating it might be, he obeyed her like a good little boy should, and he stayed still for her, not moving an inch. Not until it became unbearable, and he could feel heat rising in his stomach. With nothing to grab onto or grind into, he whined out desperately.

"Jennaaaa...."

"Shhh," she hushed him, a finger on his lips. He groaned in his throat with his eyes shut. "No words, my little angel. You've been such a good boy, Tyler. You can keep going, I know you can."

He opened his mouth as if to verbalize his protest, voice catching in his throat as he remembered her rule.

"Ah, see?" she mused, her knuckles tracing along his soft jawline. "It's not so hard."

His hips twitched underneath her as tears pricked his eyes, but he stayed still just for her. He wondered, as he came closer to the edge, how he would manage to stay so still and keep so quiet during his orgasm, if she let him have one.

He twitched again and had to bite his lip so not to beg her and call her "Mommy." Her fingers lightly brushed down from his jaw, over his neck, and down his shirt before sliding underneath the fabric. Her delicate touch tickled, and he gasped as her fingers padded on the soft skin of his tummy.

"You're such a good boy, Tyler," she muttered, pushing on him in a steady, heavy motion. Soon enough, he'd lost feeling in his limbs, and his eyes were closed softly, his mouth slack jawed, and he arched his back in pleasure. She kept on him, listening to the sweet sounds he made as he rode out his orgasm; a symphony of broken gasps.

She stopped her grinding and stared down at his lewd expression, face flushed and wet with tears. She leant down and kissed his neck once to bring him back to reality, watching as his eyes fluttered open hazily.

"Welcome back to Earth, baby boy," she chuckled, watching his face redden even more. "You can speak and move now, love."

"Don't wanna," he slurred, closing his eyes again. "Mmmh. You make everything feel good."

She giggled to herself, enjoying yet another one of Tyler's sex-exhausted moments. She praised the way he'd say whatever silly thing came to mind. Not often would he speak without thinking, but those rare occasions that he did were extraordinary.

"Good boys get good things," she finally responded, pressing her lips to his in a short but sweet fashion. "Come; we should clean you up, baby boy. Plus, it's my turn."

He sat up once she was off the bed, padding off to the bathroom as she collected them a change of clothes.


End file.
